Christmas Wishes
by Pheonyx Reborn
Summary: Harry's had a lot happen to him, but Christmas always seems to make him the happiest. Here's why Christmas time it the best time for him.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all my lovely's. This is a small Christmas fic that I have been wanting to do for a while. Theres not much to it but its a cute little story. I hope you like it and I would really enjoy reviews. Happy Christmas everyone.

* * *

Harry looked at the little five-year-old that he had grown to love so much. His little girl. He'd been living in the muggle world in the United States and was going to send his daughter to an American wizarding school. He didn't want anything to do with the wizards of Britain any more. Not after they had all turned their backs on him.

His little baby girl had jade, green eyes, just like her father, and long black hair that fell down to her waist in a straight waterfall of ebony. She had a fare complexion and a cupid's face that any one would die for. She was a beautiful little girl. Her name was Kayleigh Elaine Potter.

Harry was putting her through muggle schools, so she would learn the basics before moving on to becoming a witch. She loved school and loved to learn but hated to get up in the morning. She would live her life in the dark of night if Harry would let her. But she was forced to get up every day and go the horrid asylum known as elementary school. Luckily her best friend was there every day to cheer her up.

Harry watched the snowfall outside the front window of the house. It was the first snow of the year, his favorite time of the year. He wanted to wake up Kayleigh but knew that she'd just tell him to go away and then go back to sleep. He sighed and chuckled a bit to himself. He would let her be for now but he knew that when he started to bake the cookies, she'd be up like a shot. The sent of chocolate chip cookies always made her shoot out of bed faster that a horse out of the shoots. He pulled his hands in to the sleeves of his hoodie, crossed his arms, and walked out to the kitchen to start the cookies and breakfast.

Today he'd dressed in a pair of baggie blue jeans and a large black hoodie, his hair had grown to his shoulders, and he wore black socks on his feet. He had the heat turned on but he liked to where the hoodie because it had been his habit during his midnight walks at Hogwarts and he'd never fallen out of it. He loved the feel of being enveloped by the material. It was like a permanent hug to him.

He pulled out the ingredients and began to mix the batter. He loved cooking, even though it reminded him of his life at the Dursley's, he couldn't help but be thankful that his life had been as it had. With out the Dursley's beating him and making him their slave, he would never had gained his ability's to heal far more quickly than any human should, or to take an unbelievable amount of pain before it got to him, or his ability to levitate with out using magic of any sort, but just the power of his mind. He didn't like using magic any more; he preferred the use of his minds power. It was more challenging and more fun to use his mind instead.

He actual was a very accomplished magician. He loved to perform for Kayleigh and her friends and people around town would hire him for birthday parties and the like. He tried to meditate every night but it had been hard when Kayleigh had been a new born. He made it by though. He had a room set up so that he could keep his body in shape and his mind at the same time. His friends thought he was weird but he knew that they had never tried. One of his only idols in magic was actually Criss Angel. He held the world records for, the longest body suspension, the fastest strait-jacket escape, the longest time submerged under water, he's the only man to win Magician of the Year twice, and he holds the world record for the fastest Metamorphosis ever preformed. Harry watched his show "Mind Freak" every week and was constantly trying to learn something knew.

While he mixed the cookies together, he thought about the last time he'd been to Hogwarts. He'd discovered that the Chamber of Secrets was really nothing like that at all. It had turned out to be Salazar Slytherin's home, and the sink in the girls bathroom had been a quick way to get home for emergencies. In fact, Harry and his daughter were currently living in that house. He'd fixed it up over his final year of school, but when he'd found out he was pregnant he'd packed up and left. He'd already defeated Voldemort and had nothing left for him there. So he'd left. It didn't help that Kayleigh's biological father had basically told him to 'Fuck off' instead of taking responsibility and helping him raise her.

Soon enough he was pulling cookies out of the oven and setting them on a rack to cool. He looked at his watch and started to count the seconds until he would here Kayleigh coming into the kitchen.

"Three, two, one."

"Cookies!" came a squeal of delight from the door.

He smiled as Kayleigh came down the stairs, still dressed in her red and black-checkered nightgown. Her long hair was messed and her face held an expression of pure joy at the thought of Christmas cookies.

"Get your hair and teeth brushed and we'll talk left over cookie dough." Said Harry.

She squealed again and raced up the stairs to do as she was told. For some reason she understood a deal better than a bribe. She definitely didn't get that from him.

Harry heard the back door open and turned to see who had come over. He usually told people to come in the back way, as using the front of the house was just stupid. They didn't use it at all, he preferred to use the back parlors and the kitchen but he did try to keep the ballroom looking nice incase it was needed.

His heart stopped in his chest when he saw who was standing there. The last person he had ever wanted to see again. In all his dark and brooding glory stood, Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stared at the man in his doorway with anger so pure that it pounded at his head. His eyes were shooting fire and he swore he could feel the water in his veins turn to ice. His whole body went in to a defective stance as he glared at Snape.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing here?" he spat. "And what right do you have to just barge in to my house and interrupt my morning like this?"

"I came because I was told to get you and bring you back. Even if I had to do it by force." Said the older man. His black onyx eyes never once revealing his true emotions.

"I'm not leaving." Said Harry, still furious. "I have a life here now Snape, so you can just clear off." He turned to the sink and began to wash the dishes that he'd used to make the cookies "And tell whoever sent you to go bugger them self's."

Harry's old English accent was coming through like it only did when he was angry or upset, and he was a little of both at the moment. He began a small breathing exercise to loosen the tightness in his mussels and to relax his mind a bit so he could think clearly.

"Daddy," said the little voice of his daughter, "I'm all dressed and cleaned up, can I have cookie dough now?" the sound of her voice and the innocence that he saw in her face made his anger disappear for the moment.

Harry spun from the sink beater in hand and gave it to Kayleigh, "Here you go, Pumpkin. Why don't you go and sit by the Christmas tree and eat it." He suggested. He really didn't want his daughter around Snape any longer than was necessary.

"OK, Daddy." She bounded off, holding the beater in hand like a great prize. Harry smiled then caught himself. 'That's right,' he thought, 'Snape's still here.'

"Look as you can see, I can't just up and leave." He said looking at Snape. "I have a life here, and a daughter and I can't just take off."

Severus looked almost shocked. But he wouldn't allow his face to show it. "Harry, who is her father?"

"I am, you stupid git." Said Harry. "I thought that much was obvious when she called me 'Daddy'. And who gave you the right to call me by my given name?"

"Poppy said that the baby wouldn't live," said Snape. "I thought that you had a miscarriage." He never once looked Harry in the eye and just looked up the steps after Kayleigh.

"I'm a lot stronger that you or Poppy may think." Said Harry, his fist curling in to balls, "In fact, I'm strong enough to continue raising my daughter, by myself. And if I ever see you around here again, I will kill you so fast, you won't know what hit you until you in the deepest pits of hell." Snape looked amazed that such a threat could come from Harry.

In Harry's opinion, Snape didn't need to know about Kayleigh's other father. In fact it was best to keep it hidden for as long as possible. That way Snape wouldn't go after him and demand custody. Harry inwardly snorted at the thought. The only reason that would ever happen would be so that Snape could get his little fuck toy from six years ago back. It was never going to happen.

Severus looked Harry over, and saw that the young man who had been in his seventh year at Hogwarts was gone and all that remained was a twenty two year old father, living by himself with a little girl who was missing another parent. Severus felt bad.

"She's mine." He said, "Isn't she?"

"Yes she is." Said Harry. "But you can forget just coming in to her life like this. You're never going to be apart of her life. I still want nothing to do with you."

"I don't expect you would," said Severus. "I'll go." Harry saw no sadness in

his eyes; all he saw was the reluctance to get involved. "The last thing I wan to do is muck up what you've got here. I'll leave and tell Albus that I couldn't find you." With that he turned and left, the familiar swish of his robes left Harry feeling more rage than he thought possible.

He turned to the wall and damn near put his fist through it. He couldn't believe it. He left, just like that, not even trying to see his only child. No fight or threat of lawyers or anything, he just up and left. No promise to be there for Christmas, or her birthday, none of it. Harry was half tempted to run out and beat the fuck out of that imbecile. Instead he took a deep breath and began a type of meditation that he'd used to control his emotions in his school days. He turned to the sink and continued to do the dishes as he had been before he had been interrupted.

Once Harry had finished that, he walked out to the living room and watched as Kayleigh counted the presents that were already under the tree. Most of them were from her grandparents, but a few were from her fathers.

"Hey," he said, getting her attention. "You about done with that cookie dough?"

They smiled at each other in a way that only a father and his daughter could.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry watched his daughter play in the snow with some of the neighborhood kids and smiled a little inside. She loved this time of year, as much, if not more so, than he did. She always sat in the chair by the tree and just looked at the lights. She had loved the colors since she was a baby. She would watch the lights twinkle and shine and she would play with the ornaments.

He heard the back door open and then close again. He smiled and went to greet who ever it was. He saw his best friend, Sarah, standing there with a box in one hand and an excited looking puppy in the other.

"Oh, thank god." Said Harry. "I didn't think you were going to make it." He looked at the lab puppy and smiled. "Well aren't you just the cutest thing?" he scratched the puppy's head and looked back up as Sarah.

"I'll have you know that this little terror that you plan to give to your daughter, ate my scarf." She said, showing Harry the remains of the scarf.

Harry tried not to laugh, but failed and looked apologetically at Sarah. "I'm sorry." He said between laughs. His stance was the only give away from the stress that he'd encountered earlier.

"It's not funny Harry!" she said. "This scarf was my most funny lookin' one." She tossed the remains in the trash and placed the puppy on the floor to explore the house.

"You'll never guess who came by today." Said Harry. Anger was starting to seep into his voice, and Sarah could guess whom. She rested a hand on his arm and looked into his eyes, an action that she knew would keep him calm. He could never be mad looking into her eyes.

"Snape huh?" she said, leaning on the counter. Her hand strayed to the platter of cookies and Harry smacked it away with his own, hand.

"You guessed it." He said. "He said that Albus sent him to find me." Said Harry, rolling his eyes. "I know that's a load of bullshit because Albus knows exactly where I am. He always has, and for the last five years he's been sending Christmas and birthday cards."

Sarah looked at Harry. "What did he want?" she asked. "I mean, its not like you can just walk in say you've been sent and then just leave."

Harry looked out the window and watched Kayleigh and the other kids build a snowman. He knew why Snape had come back. He come back to see if Harry was ready to go for another round of 'fuck and leave'.

"He knows that Kayleigh is his, but he said that he'd leave. He doesn't want anything to do with her." Harry got tears in his eyes. "That's the whole reason he left me in the first damn place. He only came looking for me because he thought that I'd had a miscarriage. He thought that I'd be up to being his 'fuck toy' again by now. He left me because I told him I was pregnant and now that he's seen her he won't want anything to do with her. How can any one be that heartless?"

Sarah rubbed his back with her hand and tried to comfort him. She knew that he was a wizard, and that he could get pregnant, even though she, herself, was a muggle. Harry had accidentally let his glamour slip while she was over and he was in his eighth month. She'd seen his baby belly and from that day on they'd been best friends. Sarah had been named Kayleigh's aunt and godmother. She was the designated baby sitter and always had the best spaghetti and meatballs.

Harry looked out the window again and saw a tall blond man talking to his daughter. His mind took a minute to catch up with his eyes but soon enough he recognized the blond.

"Oh my god." He said. Then he walked out the door.

"Kayleigh." He called across the yard. "Your aunt Sarah's here. Why don't you go in and see her."

Harry smiled to his daughter and then to the blonde.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think that you'd be back for another week." Said Harry, not stepping off the porch for fear of his feet getting frostbite, shivering in the cold anyway.

"I came to check on you. Believe it or not Potter but I do worry about my husband once in a while." Said the blonde.

"That's, Potter-Malfoy, to you bub." Said the darker haired man.

Draco sniffed the air, "I smell cookies." He said.

Harry laughed, a sound that Draco had missed, while he'd been gone.

"I made fresh Christmas cookies this morning." Said Harry. "You missed the beaters though. I had to give them both to Kayleigh."

"Well then." Said Draco. "You're just going to have to make more, aren't you?"

They walked inside and Draco grabbed a cookie and bit into it. "Mmmm," he said. "You always make the best."

"Hey!" said Sarah, "What am I? Chopped liver?"

Draco laughed and picked up Kayleigh. He twirled her around and then hugged her to him. "I missed you the most, Kiddo." He said placing her on his hip.

"I missed you to, Papa." Kayleigh said smiling like a loon and kissing Draco's cheek.

Draco had served as Kayleigh's other father, since Harry had been in his second month, of pregnancy. He had helped Harry though it and soon enough they had fallen in love. Draco had asked Harry to marry him the day that Kayleigh had been born. Christmas. It had been the most magical Christmas that he had ever had.

They'd been married on Christmas to. Just to keep the theme going. That day had become the most important day of the year for all of them. It was the day that they had become a family. Even five-year-old Kayleigh understood that this day was the most important.


End file.
